jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup, Juniper Lee
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup, Juniper Lee & Friends' Storm Adventures of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom is an upcoming crossover event to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Aaron the Meerkat and tigerman531, and will be made in dedication to Megan Stone. This will serve as the fifth installment in the Jeffrey and Jaden go to Jurassic Park series. Plot When a volcano threatens to destroy Jurassic Park, the dinosaurs are taken off the island. But Owen, Claire, the Justice Guardians and the Te Xuan Ze Adventure Crew soon discover a secret plot involving the dinosaurs...and a frightening hybrid dinosaur known as the Indoraptor! Trivia * Jim Crocodile Cook, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Ono, Beshte, Sandbar, Ocellus, Gallus, Smolder, Yona, Silverstream, Trixie, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Freako, Shreako, Meako will guest star in this. * At the end, Trixie will join the team. Scenes Reunite with Blue * Indoraptor * (Owen, Claire, Maisie, The Justice Guardians and Te Xuan Ze are sneaking in the back on their way to the auction room) * May: Hey, guys. I hear voices. * Patch: Me too. * Jaden: We must be getting closer to the auction. * Jeffrey: Okay. Everyone stay quiet. * Hiccup: Oh no...The Dinosaurs.... * Gunnar's voice: Sold! * (An applause is heard) * Hiccup: They sold one... I've got to stop them selling them.. * Snowflake: *gulps* * Spike: I hope we're not too late! * Xion: We better hurry... * Doctor Strange: We may be too late to save the dinosaurs that have been sold already, but we can still save the ones that are left! * Toothless: *growls* * Twilight: Then there's no time to lose. * Gunnar's voice: And now ladies and gentlemen, that we are halfway through the evening.... we'd like to offer a special treat to our..... discriminating buyers. * Jeffrey: *growls silently* * Hiccup: I don't like this. * Riku: Neither do I... Whatever this "special treat" is, it can't be good... * DJ: *gulps* * Discord: *turns into Han Solo* I got a bad feeling about this. * Jeffrey: So do I. * Steven: it can't be as bad as the one we faced back in the island few years ago...can it? * Scamper: Good idea, Steven. Let's jinx the moment and have things turn out worse than they already are. * Shining Armor: *whispers* Shh. Keep it down. * Astrid: *whispers* we don't want to call any attention. * Gunnar's voice: This evening we will preview... a new asset that we've been developing. * DJ: *quietly* "New asset"? * Tuffnut: *Whispers* New? Seriously? * Snotlout: What? a New Asset? Let me see! * Bartok: Oh no.... Don't tell me...... It's another hybrid! * Batty: *hugs Bartok fearfully* * (They arrive to several windows that show the auction) * She-Ra: *whispers* There they are. * Tammy: *tries to see what's going on through the window* * Xion: *holds Tammy up, so she'd see better* * Gunnar: Ladies and gentlemen! Please be warned! This is the perfect blend of the two most dangerous creatures that have ever walked the Earth!!! *Astrid: *Takes a look* *Jeffrey: *growls quietly* *Ocellus: I'm getting scared.... *Rocko: Oh dear... *Batty: *shakes in fear* *Yugi: *to himself* What have they done this time....? *DJ: *gulps* *Snowflake: I'm scared.... *Tammy: Me too... *Tuffnut: Let me see! *Gunnar: We call it...... the Indoraptor!!!! *(The doors open and a hybrid dinosaur in a cage wheels in) *Steven: *Gasp!!* *Xion: *whispers to Steven* About you said earlier...it's worse... *Jesse: It looks just like the Indominus Rex!! *May: Only more frightening... Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures Series